Lost in Song
by Redbootsukie
Summary: What if something had happened to Harry at the end of Deathly Hallows and it led him to meet someone very important he never knew existed. What would he do? Well read Lost in Song and find out!


**AN: Hi everyone and welcome to my first Harry Potter story, Lost in Song. I hope you all enjoy my little story. It's an AU from the end of Deathly Hallows, excluding the epilogue, though it may eventually circle around to include that as well. Hope you all enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, Evan however is all mine…**

Evan sat quietly beside the hospital bed. If anyone were to walk in at that moment they would be very confused. For Evan and the boy were completely identical, right down to the same messy jet black hair and couple of freckles across the bridge of their noses.

The boy in the bed was Evan's twin. A twin that before today he hadn't known existed.

It had all started several years ago when a doctor had asked Evan for his medical family history. Evan and his parents had explained that Evan had been adopted. He had been left on the steps of an orphanage the day he was born, the only identification was a hospital bracelet with his first and middle names, Evan Sirius, and his date of birth July 31, 1981 written on it.

The doctor had nodded understandingly and then suggested that Evan register his DNA on a Canadian registry, his DNA would be compared with others entered into the database and he might be able to find some of his biological family, whom if nothing else could tell him about any diseases that ran in the family. Evan and his parents had agreed but they had never heard anything, until today.

It had been your average Saturday in the middle of May. Evan was finishing up several assignments for his last few weeks of high school. His mother was working on some of her jewellery which she sold at local craft fairs and his father was in the backyard putting together his latest DIY project, a squirrel-proof bird feeder.

The phone had rung, his mother had answered it, and suddenly his whole life had changed. The person on the other end was from Toronto General Hospital. They had originally been calling to let his parents know that he was in the hospital. It had taken several transfers and lots of holds, but it was discovered that it was actually his twin brother who was lying in a hospital bed.

So here he was, sitting next to his only connection to his real family, wondering what his name was, and when he was going to wake up.

It was two days later when the boy in the bed opened his eyes, which were the same brilliant emerald green as Evan's own.

"Who are you?" was the first thing the boy said.

"My name is Evan," Evan said, trying to act as normally as possible in this bizarre situation, "what's yours?"

The boy seemed to think about it for a long moment, "I don't know, why don't I know?" the boy asked, a hint of panic creeping into his voice.

"Let me go get the doctor," Evan said, "maybe he can tell you".

A few hours and several tests later, Evan saw his brother again.

"So the doctor said that you're my long lost twin brother," the boy said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess I am. It sounds like something out of an awful science fiction movie doesn't it?" Evan said.

"A little bit," the boy said, with a slight chuckle. Then he got more serious, "so the doctor said that I may or may not get my memory back. He also said that until I do, or if I don't I should choose a name, would you help me pick one? I figure who better to help me figure it out than my twin…"

"Sure I could do that," Evan said. He thought for a few minutes then said, "what about Harry?"

"I think I like it," the boy, henceforth known as Harry, said with a grin at his twin.

A few weeks later Harry had recovered from his injuries and was released from the hospital. Evan's parents had offered to let Harry stay with them, since none of his family had been located. Harry shyly agreed.

About a week into summer, Harry and Evan were lying on the grass in the backyard of the house, looking up at the finished birdfeeder.

"What do you think you want to do, for a job I mean?" Evan asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," Harry said, "I mean I don't really have anything I could get into college or university with, I don't really know what options there are".

"Can I suggest something?" Evan said, "and it may sound totally crazy, but I think it might be awesome. I hear you sing in the shower all the time, and you're really good. I think that you could probably get into theater".

"I don't know Ev, I don't know the first thing about dancing or acting…" Harry said to his twin.

"Why don't you come with me when I go to the community theater next week. They're holding auditions, the worst they can do is say no, but if they say yes, then maybe you've found yourself a calling".

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," Harry said.

As it turned out, Harry was a rather good theater performer. He auditioned for the community theater play, and somehow managed to get the lead role of Joseph in the production of Joseph and the Technicolour Dreamcoat.

For three years he performed in small community theater plays, while working at a local Second Cup. He shared an apartment with his brother, who was attending college to become a veterinary technician. He managed to get starring roles in almost every production with the theater he was in, including as Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz, and as Rolf in The Sound of Music.

The news of his first big break in the business came on the same day that his brother graduated from college. He had auditioned for the Toronto production of We Will Rock You and few weeks before, and just before the ceremony for Evan's graduation began, he got the part.

"Congratulations Evan!" Harry exclaimed, giving his brother a hug, "I knew you could do it!"

"Aw thanks little brother," Evan said. One random day Evan had decided he must be older. "Now tell me," Evan said, "did you get the part?"

Harry put on his best sad expression.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go out for ice cream, there'll be other auditions," Evan said.

"Only if it's celebratory ice cream," Harry said, a smile creeping onto his face, "I got the part".

"Seconds later Harry found himself crushed in a huge bear hug.

"I knew you could do it little bro!"


End file.
